dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Azure Flame Kite (G.U.)
Azure Kite (蒼炎のカイト) is one of the Three Azure Knights. He has also been called Tri-Edge. Online Appearance Azure Kite resembles a stitched-together, zombie-like, "lanky" version of the previous protagonist, Kite. Though similar in appearance, his features are very distinct, shown by numerous stitches throughout the clothing, a wider strap over the shoulder, three bands across the neck, slight color alterations, and a unique symbol located on his hat possibly from the alteration purposes in .hack//XXXX. He has sharp teeth and hair that covers his right eye. In addition to his physical structure, Azure Kite also possesses his own version of the Twilight Bracelet, as well as a barrier of azure flames that appear upon his arrival. Aside from appearing as a ball of light, he also wields a pair of triple edged blades, two other attributes separating him from his counterpart. Matching qualities between the two are certain clothing, class, and the tattoos located on each side of his face Naming Azure Kite's name has changed several times during the course of the .hack//G.U. Games. Azure Kite is initially referred to in the story as "Tri-Edge", and although inaccurate, this name is still sometimes used to refer to him. His PC name defaults to Kite in battle, but will appear as whatever the player named Kite in the .hack games if that data has been imported. In Japanese, the character itself is referred to as Kite of the Azure Flame (蒼炎のカイト), and rendered as Azure Kite in English in the bilingual credits. In the American release of Rebirth, this was rendered in a wallpaper and defaulted in the credits as Azure Flame Kite. In the American releases of the later games, his name is shortened back to Azure Kite. Personality Usually silent, Azure Kite remains quiet throughout the majority of the series, leaving his voice expressed only through short breaths, or battle cries. Due to the ideal that he does not share his thoughts, it is questionable how much knowledge he withholds. Regardless, he does appear tactical to some matter prepared to attack when endangered, the ability to distinguish targets, and possibly alteration of battle tactics after failed attempts. Like the previous protagonist, he withholds a certain determination, or in most cases a strict focus on key objectives. Aside from his focus, he possesses certain skill with the bracelet, giving him the ability to repair data in the system. Upon receiving him as a party member in the games, it is revealed that he withholds traits similar to the original Kite, as well as his own personal views on the matter, as the rest of the knights. As a bonus, he yells the words “Data Drain” during the ending credits of the games’ marriage parody. In addition, he also replies in corrupted text upon receiving an item, as well as responding to gift cards sent to him. Aside from fighting AIDA, he presumably spends time in cyberspace, waiting until he is prompted into action. History .hack//Roots thumb|Azure Kite in Roots. During Roots, Azure Kite appeared prior to the release of the seal located on Ovan’s left arm. Soon after his disappearance from system administrators, Azure Kite began tracking him. While pursing Ovan, he traveled through the Hulle Granz Cathedral where Shino fell comatose. Arriving within the aftermath of the situation, he left the cathedral, unknowingly watched by Haseo as he departed, whom afterwards took the assumptive that Azure Kite was at fault. Resuming the search, he was evaded once more, encountering Phyllo located within an area Ovan had recently passed through. After the incident, he finally encountered Ovan within the Keel Mountains of Briona Gideon where battle between the two ensued; another character, Midori, witnessed this fight. The attempt against Ovan failed and the situation calmed as both seemly vanished. Upon returning to The World, he redirected his attention towards Midori, who also defied system parameters, and stood out as Ovan's trail weakened. Fortunately for Midori, she managed to escaped. Afterwards Azure Kite reappears in the cathedral where he meets Haseo, who rushes into battle with him. Bordering Haseo’s defeat, Ovan arrives within the area, redirecting Azure Kite's attention. Utilizing the bracelet’s power, Azure Kite attempts to Data Drain Ovan, however, the attack strikes Haseo, unknowingly portraying a shield. The only known players to witness the event are Ovan and Saburou, who watched from afar. He later reappears alongside Azure Balmung and Azure Orca, preparing for yet another attack on Ovan. And besides final fantasy is better so just give up u computer nerds!! just joking KITE RULES ASSS .hack//CELL Addressed as Tri-Edge a mysterious player killer credited with the ability to place players into comas. Midori witnesses a fight between Azure Flame Kite and Ovan, and afterwords he begins perusing her. Azure Kite eventually catches up with her however; she manages to escape from him. Due to her, various encounters Midori later meets up with the player Haseo seeking information from her. Upon refusing to give Haseo the information that he desires the two soon engage in battle. Since Roots crosses over with CELL there isn't much of a difference between roles. .hack//G.U. Games The beginning of the game details the battle between Haseo and Azure Kite in the cathedral. Sometime after, he is also presented in a video by Yata, appearing before three players and effectively data draining one, showing his ability to move freely throughout The World without the use of Chaos Gates. thumb|left|The Azure Flame God Azure Kite appears once more during the end of Rebirth after Haseo and the others locate Atoli within the strange room on other side of Morrigu Barrow Wall. The room itself exists outside of areas created and observed by system administrators. Perhaps detecting system abnormalities within the field, he prepares to resolve the situation. However, Haseo, Pi, and Kuhn confront Azure Kite, deciding to combat him. A battle arises, leaving him damaged by the three. Near defeat, Azure Kite uses Drain Heart restoring his data, and from there he transforms into The Azure Flame God, a being similar to an Avatar. Haseo then activates his own avatar, Skeith, and the fight begins. Azure Flame God is defeated and reverts to Azure Kite. His azure colored data revealed, he breaks into data fragments removing him from the area. Afterwards, Atoli is attacked by AIDA Helen, possibly the same being Azure Kite was detecting. Throughout the majority of Reminisce, Azure Kite is inactive, recuperating within a unique structure similar to a coffin. Regardless of his condition, he does appear at various points alongside Azure Balmung and Azure Orca as they defeat AIDA on the mirror server and later during Haseo’s battle against Sirius. Nearing the end of the game, he recovers and is free from his casket. The Azure Knights then mobilize to seemly aid Haseo’s party in the battle against Sakaki, but they are halted by Ovan in front of the Sign leading to the Keel Mountains of Briona Gideon. The Three Azure Knights rush forth to attack; Ovan then unlocks the barrel on his arm, and the scene cuts. Later Azure Kite severed arm is thrown before Haseo from Ovan whom offers it as a “gift,” soon after he reveals himself as the true Tri-Edge. In Redemption, Azure Kite heals from his previous battle against Ovan far quicker than before. Soon after, the three Azure Knights locate and finish off Sakaki after he falls through Avatar Space and into an Outer Dungeon. Later when Haseo, Yata, and Aina arrive at the Hulle Granz Cathedral, Azure Kite, Azure Balmung, and Azure Orca appear in an attempt to intercept them. As Aina reads from the Epitaph of Twilight a brief skirmish occurs, revealing that Azure Kite is virtually invincible. However, before the fight could continue any further, Aura inhabits Aina’s character, commanding the knights to stand down. He later hands over his weapon to Haseo and leaves. After clearing Redemption, Aura sends an email to Haseo granting him each of the Azure Knights' member addresses. .hack//G.U.+ thumb|Azure Kite in GU+ After receiving a Flash Mail from Ovan, Haseo goes to Hulle Granz Cathedral to confront Tri Edge. There Haseo briefly reunites with Ovan. The former guild leader of the Twilight Brigade. As Ovan exits the Cathedral a ball of light appears and Azure Flame Kite enters. Vengeful Haseo engages him in battle. However, the Adept Rogue is defeated easily. Azure Flame Kite then uses Data Drain causing Haseo to fall unconscious. Azure Flame Kite makes a second appearance at Morrigu Barrow Wall. He appears in front of Atoli who was waiting in the area alone. He later arrives In the AIDA Server created by Atoli. Just as Ovan leaves after telling Haseo, Pi and Kuhn about the operation folder Azure Flame Kite warps into the area. The three activate their avatars. He repels their attacks. However, he is defeated in the end. Receiving another flash mail. Haseo returns to the cathedral to face Tri-Edge once more. He arrives to see Azure Flame Kite laying on the ground, chopped into pieces. Ovan reveals that Azure Flame Kite is a program, an AI, created to keep watch over The World, and even if destroyed it will repair itself. Ovan reveals himself as Tri-Edge, he was the one who Pked Shino, and the AI was pursing him because he too processes AIDA. .hack//G.U. Novels In the novel Azure Flame Kite role is the same as the rest of the series. However, he does not become the Azure Flame God nor is he seen with Balmung or Orca. His recovery is faster than in the game. .hack//G.U. Returner Azure Kite makes a brief appearance at Δ Hidden Forbidden Festival. .hack//G.U. Trilogy Just as the anime and games, Azure Kite plays the same role as the antagonist for the first part of the story through an almost exact sequence of events through what he is seen. Though some parts have noticeably changed with the skipping use of drain heart and any other actions he had made after the battle with Haseo. Azure Kite made his first appearance at the Hulle Granz Cathedral where he supposedly PKed Shino then disappeared shortly after. Haseo witnesses Shino's incident and vowed to avenge her by targeting Azure Kite.He later returns to church and battle against Haseo only to be defeated and Data Drained soon after. As the story progresses, Azure Kite returns just moments after Haseo, Pi, and Kuhn find Atoli in front of the mysterious lockers outside of The World R:2 system. Azure Kite immediately breaks the ground soon after arrival sending the group into Avatar Space where he transforms into his avatar. Haseo uses Skeith to defeat and destroy Azure Kite shortly after. It is left unexplained and unsure whether Azure Kite regenerates and plays the same role with Azure Balmung and Azure Orca or not with the possibility of Haseo completely destroying him. .hack//LINK :See Azure Flame Kite (LINK) Gallery image:Triedgelotb.jpg|The Azure-like Kite from Legend of the Twilight. Image:Hv1-azure-kite1.jpg|Azure Kite Image:Azure Kite2.jpg|Azure Kite Image:AzureKiteCoffin.jpg|Azure Kite in his coffin. Image:Azure Kite Chopped.jpg|Azure Kite, defeated by the true Tri-Edge in G.U.+ Image:Azure Flame Kite(G.U. Novel).jpg|Azure Flame Kite in the G.U. Novels. Image:AzureKnights-Returner.jpg|Azure Kite with Azure Orca in Returner. Trivia *A version of Kite resembling Azure Kite was featured in a three page preview comic of G.U. in the .hack//Legend of the Twilight manga. *The distinctive Dual Swords wielded by Azure Kite are named "Empty Skies." *The armor Azure Kite and his teammates wear is the "Empty Demon Suit" and the accessory they equip is "Empty Eye of Sin." Interestingly, neither he nor either of his teammates will equip any other weapons or accessories, likely due them not (technically) being members of any character class. *When in his Azure Flame God form, Azure Kite uses moves called "Azure Tiger Claws" and "Azure Wildflower." These moves are similar to attack skills used by Kite in the original games, only without the word Azure. *The giant arc hovering behind Azure Kite while he's the 'Azure Flame God' is formed the same way as the mark on 'Kite's' hat. In addition the "coffin" he appears in following his defeat forms the same symbol. *Both Azure Kite's English and Japanese voice actors also did the voice of Kite. *The enigmatic Azure Kite is 5'7" (170 cm) tall. *Unlike the other two knights, Kite will not say the name of the Arts he is using when using it, rather he yells an attack cry. However, while Azure Balmung and Orca only grunt at the end of their Promise Card credits, Azure Kite instead says "Data Drain" in a way that can't be heard in ANY .hack game. *He will also reply in corrupted text when sent a Greeting Card. For example, when sent the Hobbies Greeting card, he will reply with "...S%^&er", which may be a nod to the original Kite's player's love for Soccer. *When fighting Azure Kite for the second time, he uses a move that resembles Staccato from the .hack//Games. *The “W” upon on Azure Kite's hat makes two other appearances, via Kite during the last chapter of .hack//XXXX and retconned onto the character model of original Kite and Kite in .hack//LINK. *A poll on CyberConnect2's website shows Azure Kite as the third most popular character in .hack//G.U. *Interestingly enough, TRILOGY's rendition of Azure Kite depicts him with golden eyes during their encounter in Hulle Granz Cathedral. However, during their second encounter beyond the Morrigu Barrow wall, he reverts to his electric green eyes. category: CELL Characters category: GU Games Characters category: Roots Characters category: The World R:2 Twin Blades Es:Azure Kite